


Curiosity

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Other, Sensuality, Shapeshifting, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: “I’m not sure you can help me.”“Of course not!” The Magician laughed and twitched his tail. “I help you help you.”Asra nodded, taking a deep breath. His heart fluttered and his cheeks heated. Now wasn’t the best time to admit that he had a crush on Ilya’s Apprentice, but also the Magician himself. “I want to learn how to kiss.”“Ooooooooh.” The Magician hummed and his ears angled forward . “My my, I do love experiments. You know I can’t fall in love, dear student. It’s all fun and games here.”





	Curiosity

Asra lived a mostly solitary life on the fringes of the city. He liked it, staying in Muriel’s hut and exploring the forest, fields, and ocean he’d grown up on. He wandered his dreamscape many nights, dazzled by the magical realms beyond the material plane. He shied away from crowds, and only a few people in passing usually caught his fancy. 

Asra knew he wanted someone. He craved intimacy and touch without knowing how to approach it. Desire blossomed inside of him for lips against his own and a loving embrace beyond Muriel’s silent reassuring hugs. 

Asra was curled up in a corner of their hut and almost choked on his pumpkin bread at the idea of telling Muriel about his newfound waves of lust. While he didn’t doubt Muriel might someday want someone, he’d likely balk at Asra talking about it so out of the blue. Muriel looked up from where he was whittling in the other corner of the hut by the firelight. “What?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Muriel nodded. “Correct.”

Asra finished his bread and snuggled up into a nest of blankets with Faust wound around his shoulders. He slipped into a dream and through his astral gate to talk to the one entity he could ask for advice.

-~-

Asra opened his eyes to an exact copy of Muriel and his hut. He sighed, at home instantly. The protective charms in the small windows and warm hearth were soothing. He stretched and padded over to the table, smiling fondly at his tarot art and book lovingly laid out on the table by Muriel’s latest wood carvings.

“Back so soon? Well, I have some time.” The Magician’s voice sounded from behind Asra. Asra turned around to face him, meeting the Magician’s inscrutable smirk.

Asra paused. The Magician was an old friend, a teacher and playful figure in his life. This was far from the sort of question he’d tried to ask in the past. Asra wanted the Magician to be proud of him, fond of him. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure you can help me.”

“Of course not!” The Magician laughed and twitched his tail. “I help you help you.”

Asra nodded, taking a deep breath. His heart fluttered and his cheeks heated. Now wasn’t the best time to admit that he had a crush on Ilya’s Apprentice, but also the Magician himself. “I want to learn how to kiss.”

“Ooooooooh.” The Magician hummed and his ears angled forward . “My my, I do love experiments. You know I can’t fall in love, dear student. It’s all fun and games here.”

“Yes.” Asra grinned, relieved that he wasn’t being judged. “Would you like kissing me?”

The Magician winked. “Don’t humans talk often of self love?” He disappeared in a plume of lavender smoke and suddenly Asra was looking at himself. It was disorienting- but definitely not bad. The Magician in Asra’s form smirked and ran a hand through his new fluffy white hair. “You’re adorable.”

Asra blushed. He tentatively took a step towards The Magician. “Um. Yes. Yes I am.”

The Magician took Asra’s hips and pulled him close. “Now, dear. There are many different kinds of kisses. Soft, gentle, teasing, rough, claiming, passionate- you ought to know them all.” The Magician lovingly stroked Asra’s cheek as Asra clumsily put his hands on The Magician’s shoulders. “Let me lead.”

Asra barely felt their lips together. His first kiss was a thrill of nerves and delight shot up through his chest with an involuntary moan. The Magician gave him a sly grin and held Asra close, kissing again and sliding his hands up and down Asra’s sides, hips, and back. “Oooooh.”

“That’s it. Relax.” The Magician kept Asra close and kissed him again, firm but gentle. Their lips melded together and the Magician angled Asra’s head to kiss deeper, swallowing his moans and pulling him so close Asra was pleasantly snuggled to his chest. “Good, feel it,” he murmured. Asra trembled but let the Magician lead their kissing, anchoring him and calming him. Lips pressed together didn’t mean much- but the intimacy of their bodies and spirits so close brewed swirls of heat at every point of contact. Asra’s own fluffy curls against his fingers and his own mouth kissing him was still odd but not unwelcome.

“Oh, I should be considerate,” mused the Magician. “Is it better if we aren’t identical?”

Asra opened his eyes and grinned. The Magician still looked like him- but with fluffy fox ears and a tail that swished at their ankles. Asra pet the Magician’s ears as they kissed again, bodies pulled flush as their energy mixed with a low pulsing heat between them. Asra let an embarrassing whimper leave his throat when the Magician broke their kiss, only to let his eyes fall closed again as the Magician kissed down his jaw to his neck, playfully scraping his teeth against Asra’s skin. “Hnnnnng,” breathed Asra. 

“So warm and yielding- you have no reason to fear disappointing a lover,” murmured the Magician. He kissed up to Asra’s ear and let his breath caress Asra as he spoke, soft and smug as Asra pressed against him with need. “Intimacy is so good, isn’t it? Trusting your partner to give you euphoria, letting yourself be played with as you explore each other. It’s an ebb and flow of energy, much less the mere touch of skin but the intent behind the sweet shivers you can’t suppress. It’s a strange magic, how we connect to one another, how passion blossoms so heatedly.” The Magician fully pulled back, only his hands on Asra’s shoulders as he observed Asra’s bright blush. “If you want more, come get it.”

“Such a tease!” laughed Asra, stepping forward and bringing the Magician in for another kiss.

“I’m a tease? What about you?”

“I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> A study in kisses, hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
